yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Serena
Serena (セレナ'' Serena'') is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Ruri Kurosaki (from the Xyz Dimension), and Rin (from the Synchro Dimension). Serena initially thought that fighting for Academia was justice. However, upon meeting Yuzu Hīragi, her judgement has changed. She is one of the Lancers, despite her original origins. Appearance Like Yūya and his three counterparts, Serena and Yuzu share the same eye shapes and similar hairstyles. She has green eyes and purple hair which is held back with a yellow ribbon into a single ponytail. She has three purple bangs, one on each side of her face and in the middle. In a similar manner to Yuzu, Serena has two blue, long bangs hanging from either side of her head. She wears a black, open-chest shirt and shorts, both tucked into her red skirt. Underneath her shirt she wears a maroon, turtle-neck shirt. Her skirt is held up by a brown belt, which is connected to a white ring and strapped over her right shoulder. Over her garments, Serena has an open, red jacket with a green and yellow star emblem on either sleeves. The jacket resembles the Slifer Red jacket worn by students in Academia. She wears brown boots with a buckle and a matching glove. She, too, is in the possession of a bracelet. She later switches clothes with Yuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the third arc, Serena changes clothes again, this time to a more casual outfit resembling her Academia uniform, with a simple red jacket, large grey shorts, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt, and large brown shoes. Arc V Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes.png|Serena wearing Yuzu's clothes. Personality As she has been trained largely in Duel Monsters and confined in the Academia castle since her childhood, Serena is serious-minded, but has no social skills as a result, not seeing what was wrong with changing her clothes in front of Tsukikage and not understanding that not everyone is a Duelist. When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to Reo Akaba and wants to fight Duel Academia's enemies, and even members of the Academia when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner Shun would randomly attack any LDS students and teachers prior to cooperating with the latter, simply to prove her self-worth with no regard in how her actions affect others. Because of her obsession to demonstrate her skills, she seeks to fight the strongest Duelists she can find and is frustrated and disappointed when she defeats "worthless opponents". She is also proud, and easily infuriated, as seen when Dennis Set a monster and a Magic/Trap Card, taking it as a provocation to her skills, all the while ignoring his reasons (namely a bad draw) as excuses. Even after her induction into the Lancers this desire persists, partially due to their mission being to find strong allies. Unlike other Academia students, Serena took the inter dimensional domination with honour, and therefore was disgusted once knowing how the other Academia Duelists think of it as a mere hunting game. Unfortunately, like most students of the Academia, Serena is overconfident and arrogant, refusing to back down from any challenges she came across no matter how overwhelm she is. This pride and arrogance often leads to her downfall, which resulting her being impatient and reckless. However, Serena is willing to accept responsibility for her actions, seen when she expressed remorse about Yuzu's disappearance. Etymology She has also been referred to as "Serena", which comes from the Latin serēnus, meaning "clear, tranquil, or serene". It can also be derived of Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity"), which is a lunar mare located to the east of Mare Imbrium on the Moon. She has also been refered to as "Selena" (possibly due to the "L"/"R" confusion that is common in Japanese-English translations). It is a common American and Greek name derived from the Greek Selene referring to the Goddess of the Moon in Greek Mythology. This is fitting given that she uses a Deck themed around the moon in the anime. History Past Three years prior to the events of the series, Serena attempted to escape the island by going on the run, while being chased through the halls of Academia by faculty members, and eventually found herself with her back to a wall. She Dueled against them in a Battle Royal, but just when she was about to get cornered, Reiji who was observing the Duel from the top of the wall behind her, Summoned "DD Cerberus" to protect her. She then took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her up over the wall. They fled to the harbor, where she realized that he wasn't from Academia, and asked how he was able to get there without a boat. She said she wanted to leave to grasp her future, but then Reo Akaba appeared with several Obelisk Force members and told her that her future was there. She asked why Reo was keeping her trapped at Academia despite understanding her abilities, to which he merely responded that the time was not right to use them. seizes Serena.]]She argued that now should be the time to add her to the vanguard squad, as she had heard that the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was about to start, but Reo didn't grant her request. The Obelisk Force squad then grabbed her by the arms, and Reo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back, no matter where she would run. The Obelisk Force carried then her away, all the while Serena kicking and fighting to free herself. Maiami Championship Arc Round 1 Outside the room where Sora Shiun'in was being sedated, Serena was secretly listening to the struggling boy's shouts. She smiled upon hearing his claim of eradicating every Xyz user. She decided that she would eradicate the Xyz remnants to prove her strength to the Professor. As Serena was leaving for the Standard Dimension, Barrett stated that he would go along with her. Round 2 offers Serena to join him.]] They watched Hokuto Shijima win his match and walked away, though spotted by Ayu Ayukawa. She proceeded to defeat Hokuto and turned him into a card. As she approached Yū Sakuragi, Reiji Akaba intervened. Serena threatened to Duel Reiji if he were to get in her way but was stopped by Barrett. Barrett challenged Reiji to a Duel and lost while Serena spectated. As she started to leave, Reiji stopped her and question her presence in Standard Dimension. Serena revealed that she came not under Reo's order, but because of her own will. She came to defeat Xyz remnant who defeated Sora so she can make Reo to approve her worth. Reiji offered her an alliance to defeat Reo, but Serena rejected it. She was later outside the Maiami Championship stadium and watched as the city was turned into a field for the remaining 16 competitors, commenting that the Xyz remnant must be in there. Battle Royal Serena wandered around in the Jungle Area when she saw Dennis Macfield using an Xyz monster and headed towards the Volcano Area. She arrived and challenged Dennis, thinking he was the Xyz remnant and refused to hear his reason, starting the Duel while Yuzu's Hīragi watched. Dennis' refusal to use Xyz Summon to avoid further misunderstanding allowed her to defeat him when he was distracted by the arrival of the Obelisk Force members who were trying to capture her and Yuzu. However, they were saved by Hikage and Tsukikage and the Lancers. 's goal.]] Hikage and Tsukikage left them in the Iceberg Area where she was questioned by Yuzu. Serena proceeded to explain the Professor's ambitions and goals: To unite all the dimensions into one world. Yuzu claimed that the Academia invaders had hunted down the people of the Xyz Dimension as if it were a game, which Serena denied. Serena claimed that Academia's soldiers were prideful, and that the Xyz Duelists should also be prideful and should also be willing to accept defeat. Yuzu pointed out that the Xyz Duelists' families were affected too, and pointed out Shun and Ruri as an example, stating that Shun was fighting Academia to get her back. Yuzu's continued on to suggest that Serena confirm this and find Shun herself. Serena agreed and switched clothes with each other. They decided that Yuzu would distract the Obelisk Force members while Serena headed towards the Ancient Ruins Area to find Shun. The two agreed and parted ways. .|left]] Serena arrived at the Ancient Ruins Area to find Sora Dueling Shun. Sora proceeded to defeat Shun, who flew past Serena and down the steps, wounded. Serena helped Shun escape from Sora by using "Lunar Eclipse" to veil the Ancient Ruins Area in darkness. Serena and Shun fled into the Volcano Area where she once again received assistance from Hikage and Tsukikage. While Hikage Dueling against Sora, she and Shun along with Tsukikage continued to run until they were stopped by Obelisk Force members who asked Serena to come with them quietly, which Serena refused, leading them to Duel. Duel Against the Obelisk Force When Serena tried to take her turn, she tried to counterattack with her ace, "Moonlight Cat Dancer". However, since her Deck was well known with the Obelisk Force, and they dismantled her attack. Serena witnessed the arrival and subsequent defeat and sealing of Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata and Shingo's rescue of Tsukikage. With the combined effort of Shingo, Gongenzaka and Shun, they were able to defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, she went to Sora and Yūya's Duel, where it ended without a result as the Battle Royal timer had run out. After Mieru mistook her as Yuzu after Gongenzaka had made the initial mistake in the Duel, she clarified that she was not Yuzu. Serena then watched as Sora escaped back to the Fusion Dimension. Yūya vs. Reiji about the invasion of Xyz Dimension.]] Reiji showed up and informed the group along with Shingo that they passed the Battle Royal Test of becoming Lancers. Serena also noticed an upset Yūya next to her, due to Yuzu's disappearance. When Yūya blamed Reiji for what happened, Serena said that if anyone was to blamed for Yuzu's disappearance, it should be her. Serena revealed that she was an Academia Duelist, earning her suspicion from Shingo who accused her as a spy, but she further revealed that the reason for the Obelisk Force's arrival was to take her back to the Academia and assumed that they mistook Yuzu as her. She explained that she swapped clothes with Yuzu so she could meet Shun while Yuzu used herself as bait to turn the Obelisk Force's attention away from Serena, much to Yūya's dismay. As Reiji's and Yūya's Duel started, she began a conversation with Shun to confirm Yuzu's story behind the Xyz Dimension tragedy, also revealing to Shun why she had come to Standard. Shun confirmed the story and told Serena the horrors done to the Xyz Dimension, the effects that it had on him, and Ruri's abduction, which visibly shook Serena as she had believed that her Academia comrades fought with pride and honor. She was further shocked when Shun wondered why she also resembled his sister, Ruri. Synchro Dimension Arc After Reiji defeated Yūya, she was present at the stadium along with the other Battle Royale survivors when Himika Akaba announced the cancellation of Maiami Championship and the existence of Fusion Dimension to the world. Serena later returned Yuzu's clothes to Yūya, promising that if Yuzu was indeed taken by Academia, she would assist in saving her as one of the Lancers, since she was partly responsible for what happened to Yuzu. Departure The next day, Serena was present for the Lancers meeting. After Reiji announced that they were going to the Synchro Dimension instead of the Fusion Dimension, Serena convinced Shun that it would be impossible for him to fight the Academia all by himself since Academia students were trained in endurance, and also noted that Reiji believed that Yuzu was in the Synchro Dimension. She also agreed with Reiji's plan to form an alliance with the Synchro Dimension. After that, Serena and the other Lancers were given upgraded Duel Disks with the ability to summon Action Field. With the use of "Dimension Mover", they were teleported to the Synchro Dimension. Duel Against Security .]] After arriving in the Synchro Dimension, Serena ended up with Reira, Shingo, and Yūya. Security showed up and blocked off all exits. They placed Yūya and Serena under arrest. Yūya tried to explain that they just got to the City, but Shingo and Serena jumped right into the Duel that the Security forced them into, with the former activating the "Cross Over" Action Field Magic. After noticing Yūya's Duel and seeing her opponent use the same cards as well, Serena concluded that the Security were using mass-produced Decks like the Obelisk Force does. On her next turn, Serena used her "Moonlight Cat Dancer" and "Moonlight Blue Cat" combo to win against the officer she was Dueling. However, as the "Gate Blocker"'s were removed, more Security officers arrived to apprehend them. Even after the insistance of Yūya to retreat with Reira, Serena still insisted on fighting all of the officers, confident that she can beat all of them. Just as they were being cornered by Security, a Synchro user Synchro Summoned his "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" to create the perfect cover for him and his crew to grab the Lancers and escape. The Synchro user, Crow, invited them to stay at his place until things quietened down. Two of the orphans that Crow took care of, Frank and Tanner returned with stolen food, and they asked Yūya and Serena why they'd seen them at a café earlier. Serena and Yūya realized that the boys had seen Yuzu and Yūgo, and Crow offered to go and look for them. Despite this, Serena remained frustrated at the lack of progress, especially when Crow returned without news, as Security were all over the area. Accusing him of coming home with his tail between his legs and concluding that Crow's assistance was all for naught if there were no results, Serena headed out to find news herself, accompanied by Shingo, ignoring Yūya and Crow's protests. While looking for information with Shingo, Serena beat a Duelist and questioned who is the strongest Duelist that he knows. The Duelist pointed out Jack Atlas' poster, telling them that he is the strongest Duelist in the world. The two contemplating to confirm Jack's strength as a Duelist while also thinking the whereabouts about their other comrades before they returned to find Yūya Dueling against Crow. However, they were suddenly surrounded by the Security and were arrested, but not before Serena witnessed Tsukikage taking Reira away from the area. The Facility Serena assured Yūya that Tsukikage has taken Reira to safety during the arrest, most likely ordered by Reiji. Once arriving at the Facility, Serena was the only one who was ordered to be imprisoned in solitary confinement separated from the others. A few days since her arrival in the Facility, Serena grew bored and frustrated at being locked up until Dennis came and freed her, reuniting with the others who were also escaping. Unfortunately, they were immediately recaptured and Roger was about to take Serena for questioning, but was interrupted by the Executive Council who ordered Roger to take them to their place where they were reunited with Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage. After Reiji explained the whole thing to them and their entry to the Friendship Cup has been decided, Serena and the others, for exception of Yūya who has been pointed to become Jack's opponent, were taken away. Friendship Cup 1st Round Serena was paired to Duel one of Crow's friends, Tony Simmons, in the last match of the first day. She easily won the Duel by Fusion Summoned "Moonlight Panther Dancer". She was then seen watching the other Duels of the second day. During the Duel between Shun and Dennis, she was surprised when Dennis Fusion Summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", revealing his identity as an Academia Duelist. When the Duel ended with Dennis' lost, Serena realised that Dennis joined Lancers to observe her. Yuzu vs. Sergey Serena watched the Duel between Yuzu and Sergey Volkov, and she expressed confusion at Sergey's Dueling style and pride at Yuzu's Dueling. She was horrified when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu, blasting her through a building. Yūya vs. Shinji While watching the second match, at the end of Yūya's turn, Serena noticed that Yūya couldn't concentrated on the Duel because of what happened to Yuzu, until Yūya finally decided to get serious. She was shocked when Yūya successfully Synchro summoned "Enlightenment Paladin" by tuning "Silver Claw", "Timesword Magician", and "Tuning Magician", defeating Shinji. Deck Serena plays a "Moonlight" Deck focused on Fusion Summoning. Her ace card is "Moonlight Cat Dancer", which she reinforces with cards such as "Moonlight White Rabbit", "Moonlight Perfume" and "Moonlight Dance" to disrupt the opponent's field and allow "Cat Dancer" to attack multiple times via its effect. Moonlight Duels Trivia * Like Yūri with Yūya, she shares the same voice actress with her Standard dimensional counterpart, Yuzu. * Strangely, despite their lack of interactions in the series so far, Serena and Yūya often interacts in the manzai episodes. * In episode 73 manzai, it's implied that Serena had a stage fright. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Lancers